Patch Notes 1.3.52 (Advance Server)
This page contains patch notes on Advance Server. For patch notes on Original Server, see Patch Notes 1.3.52 (Original Server) I. New Heroes & Revamped Heroes 'Violet - Guinevere' Diamonds 599, BP 32000, Launch Week 30% Diamond Discount. Available to the whole Official Server from February 21st (Server Time). Free access to heroes becomes unavailable when they're out in the Official Server. II. Weekly Free Heroes & New Skins 'Skins' 1. Karrie - Hawkwatch. Can be obtained from Treasure. Available from February, 16th (Server Time). 2. Guinevere - de Bleau. Price 269 diamonds. Launch week 30% diamonds off. Available from 00:00 February, 21st (Server Time). 3. Guinevere and her skin de Bleau will be in a bundle. Launch week 30% diamond off. Available from 00:00 February, 21st (Server Time). 4. New zodiac skin: Lancelot - Pisces. Can be obtained from Summon. 5. Fragment Shop items adjustment from February, 26th: * Rare Skin Fragment Shop: Now unavailable Sun - Buddha; Now available Argus - Draconic. * Hero Fragment Shop: Now unavailable Sun, Gatotkaca; Now available Kimmy, Hilda. 'Weekly Free Heroes' (Tap the Setting button in the top-right corner of the home screen to check) * Server Time February, 8th 05:01:00 to February, 15th 05:00:00. : Free Heroes: Lolita; Moskov; Kagura; Zhask; Vexana; Lapu-Lapu; Lesley; Gusion. : Starlight Member Extra Heroes: Franco; Johnson; Roger; Grock; Kimmy; Thamuz. * Server Time February, 15th 05:01:00 to February, 22th 05:00:00. : Free Heroes: Moskov; Bane; Johnson; Alice; Karrie; Lancelot; Lancelot; Gusion; Chang'e. : Starlight Member Extra Heroes: Akai; Lesley; Hayabusa; Leomord; Hanabi; Lunox. III. Hero Adjustments Vale * Windblow: Adjusted base damage to 360 / 410 / 460 / 510 / 560 / 610 from 340 / 380 / 420 / 460 / 500 / 540. * Windblow Control: Adjusted knock up duration to 0.9 seconds from 0.7. * Windstorm: Adjusted base damage to 800 / 1000 / 1200 from 700 / 900 / 1100. Guinevere * Super Magic: Adjusted Magic bonus on enhanced basic attack to 1.2 from 1. Fixed a problem where the enhanced basic attack can't be used when immobilized. * Energy Wave: Fixed a problem where the skill would wrongly trigger the effect of "Golden Staff". * Magic Thump: Fixed knock up effect duration. * Optimized voiceover and display. Khufra * Tyrant's Rage: Adjusted slow effect to enemy heroes that are not knocked back to obstacles to 60% from 40%. * Optimized animation and effects in battlefield. * Revamped skill icons. IV. Battlefield Adjustments 'Survival Mode' Optimized scoring rules for every match. 'Evolve' 1. Adjustments * Adjusted the damage and cooldown of the battle spell - Blitz. * Adjusted the attributes and skill strength of some evolving directions. * Increased the extra attributes of all Mage heroes. * Adjusted the extra attributes of some Physical heroes. 2. System Optimization * Valuable tips will now be shown on the loading page. * Delayed pop-up settlement interface to make the settlement process clearer. * Added the notifications for "The Devil is coming" and "Safe Area is shrinking" when the Devil appears. * Notice for the Devil being slain will be noticed on full screen. * Added a new feature - lock onto the Devil's avatar. When players are near the Devil, the avatar would show up. Tap to lock onto the target and attack. * Optimized the display effects of skill "Devil's Arrival". * Voice of all skills are now available. * Optimized the logic of resource refreshment. * Adjusted the movement speed of the Safe Area. Now the Safe Area will follow the Devil slowly. * Added a new feature - Build skills automatically when evolving. * Revamped the creep Bunny as Variant. 3. BUG Fixes * Fixed the problem where the skills of Cleaver would deal damage for several times. * Fixed the errors on the loading page. V. New System & Events 1. Optimized Invalid Match system in Draft Pick. : In the last patch, some players may intentionally perform AFK behaviors so that the match would be judged as "Invalid". We were then optimizing the system and disabled the "Invalid matches". Now the AFK behaviors will not lead to the "Invalid Match". Those who use the bugs and infringe the balance of the game will be penalized severely. 2. Added Battlefield Feedback feature. : Now players can rate the battlefield experience (stability. fluency, etc.) after each match. VI. System Adjustments 1. Starlight Privileges: Added a free chance to refresh the Mysterious Shop in each turn. 2. Conquest of Dawn: Now you can refresh the Ping of different regions manually on the region choosing page. Category:Patch Notes